gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Blizzard
Mr. Blizzard is a recurring character and enemy that appears in the Mario series. Description Mr. Blizzard resembles a snowman that can be found in cold and frigid areas. Mr. Blizzard traditionally appears as a snowman that contains two black eyes and a mouth, black bottoms across his stomach, and usually has a single stick arm with a mitten at the end of it. Mr. Blizzards can also be seen with a bucket for a hat. History ''Super Mario 64 Mr. Blizzard made his debut as an enemy in ''Super Mario 64. Mr. Blizzard appeared in the ice courses and tosses snowballs at Mario when he approaches one of them. Mario can destroy a Mr. Blizzard by running around them when one is staring at him. They will eventually lose balance as they rotate and vanish, leaving behind a few coins. Mr. Blizzards can also be found hopping on bridges, in which they cannot be destroyed at all. ''Mario Kart'' series Mr. Blizzards make their first appearance in Mario Kart 64 as obstacles. They mainly appear on the Frappe Snowland course. Numerous Mr. Blizzards can be seen cluttered in one area and if a racer drives into one of them, they will get sent flying through the air, wasting precious time. The Mr. Blizzards can be destroyed with either a Shell item or with a Starman. Mr. Blizzard has also appeared as an enemy in other Mario games. He appears as an obstacle in Mario Kart DS and causes other characters to spin out when they make contact. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star A Mr. Blizzard named Mizzter Blizzard is a boss that is fought in Bowser's Snow Fort in the game ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Mizzter Blizzard resembles a Mr. Blizzard except that he has yellow eyes and has a more jagged mouth. Mizzter Blizzard is the only known Mr. Blizzard that is fought as a boss. ''Mario Party'' series Mr. Blizzard appears as a non-playable character in the Mario Party series. His biggest role in the Mario Party series was in the form of a capsule. He has also appeared in several mini-games. In Mario Party 3, a large Mr. Blizzard can be seen on the Chilly Waters board. This Mr. Blizzard has a rather aggressive attitude and would rather sleep than help the player. However, if a player pays him five coins, he will throw his snowball causing the other players to either dodge or run away from it. Mr. Blizzard can also be triggered by landing on a happening space, though, sometimes, he will stay asleep. Mr. Blizzard also appears in Duel Mode as a partner. His stamina is 3, his attack power is 1, and his pay is 2 coins. Mr. Blizzard also has the unique ability to toss a snowball at the furthest character away from his attack range. In Mario Party 4, Mr. Blizzards only appear in the mini-game Mr. Blizzard's Brigade where they are the main hazards of the game. They will throw snowballs at the players and, if one hits, the player will be frozen and eliminated from the game. Mr. Blizzard appears as a collectable capsule in Mario Party 5. When a character throws a Mr. Blizzard capsule on the board, a trap is created. Any character that lands on that space will be crushed by Mr. Blizzard and will then lose all their capsules. Mr. Blizzard also appears as an orb in Mario Party 6 and Mario Party 7. His role in these games is similar to his role as a capsule in Mario Party 5, except he does not affect the character that throws the orb on the board. Mr. Blizzard's appearance also slightly changes in these games. it:Mr. Bufera de:Schneemann es:Frido nl:Mr. Blizzard Category:Characters Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Hazards Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters